joeyyungfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Yung Perfect 10 Live 2009
Joey Yung Perfect 10 Live 2009 is one of the celebration for JoeyTen 10th Anniversary Project. The live concert was held by Emperor Entertainment Group in Hong Kong Cultural Centre on October 9, 2009, since it was the venue that Joey joined _____. Two shows were held on the same day in different time. Joey performed some of her best-loved hits over the last ten years, tracing the ups and downs of her career from her debut "First Time I Wanna Get Drunk" and breakout single "Not Yet Know" to her representative ballads "Get used to Breakup" and "My Pride" to her dance hits "Grand on Stage" and "Sing More and Stronger". Set list #Introduction #[[One Lonely Song (song)|一首獨唱的歌 One Lonely Song]] #[[Not Yet Know (song)|未知 Not Yet Know]] #[[Runaway from You (song)|逃避你 Runaway from You]] #[[Hug Hug (song)|抱抱 Hug Hug]] #[[Get used to Breakup (song)|習慣失戀 Get used to Breakup]] #[[First Time I wanna be Drunk (song)|第一次我想醉 First Time I Wanna Get Drunk]] #[[Diva (song)|歌姬 Diva]] #[[Tiger Lily (song)|忘憂草 Tiger Lily]] #Mad About You #[[Sand Castle (song)|沙堡壘 Sand Castle '']] #[[Chocolate Forever (song)|朱古力萬歲 ''Chocolate Forever]] #[[Only You in the World (song)|世上只有 Only You in the World]] #[[The Last Lesson (song)|最後一課 The Last Lesson]] #[[My Pride (song)|我的驕傲 My Pride]] #Be True #''Medley:'' [[You're Right (song)|你說得對 You're Right]] / [[This Year's New Style (song)|今年新款 This Year's New Style]] / [[Pretend to Understand (song)|扮了解 Pretend to Understand]] #[[Warm Light (song)|暖光 Warm Light]] #[[Joyful (song)|心花怒放 Joyful]] #[[On running machine (song)|跑步機上 On running machine]] #[[Runaway (song)|逃 Runaway]] #[[Grand on Stage (song)|隆重登場 Grand on Stage]] #[[Sing More and Stronger (song)|越唱越強 Sing More and Stronger]] #[[Pain Love (song)|痛愛 Pain Love]] #[[Can Sing Can Cry (song)|可歌可泣 Can Sing Can Cry]] #[[The Best Time (song)|最好時光 The Best Time]] #[[Beautiful Encounter (song)|華麗邂逅 Beautiful Encounter]] #[[16th Lover (song)|16號愛人 16th Lover]] #[[Disheartened (song)|心淡 Disheartened]] (Encore) ;Additional notes *Twins were joined on-stage with Joey in "Disheartened" on night. Home media The live karaoke DVD released two months after the concert, in two editions. They both included "Joey Perfect 10 Documentary", which Joey and her friends talked about her career. Regular edition (EEGV093D1) Release date: December 22, 2009 Format: 2DVD + Documentary DVD Bonus: 20-page on-stage gallery Label: Emperor Entertainment Group Audio (DVD): Dolby Digital 5.1, DTS Digital Surround, Dolby Digital, Hi-Fi Stereo Special edition (EEGV093D2) Release date: December 22, 2009 Format: 2DVD + 2CD + Documentary DVD Bonus: 64-page on-stage, making-of gallery Label: Emperor Entertainment Group Audio (DVD): Dolby Digital 5.1, DTS Digital Surround, Dolby Digital, Hi-Fi Stereo Blu-ray (EEGV093B1) Release date: January 15, 2010 Format: Blu-ray case Label: Emperor Entertainment Group Audio: Dolby TrueHD, DTS-HD Master Audio, Uncompressed PCM 5.1., Dolby Digital Limited 24K Gold CD (EEG1266V1) Released date: February 9, 2010 Format: 2CD Bonus: Individually numbered Label: Emperor Entertainment Group Reissue version (EEG1405V1) Released date: January 17, 2018 Format: 2CD Label: Emperor Entertainment Group Images Personnel Live Product References *Yesasia - Regular edition *Yesasia - Special version Category:2009 Category:Concerts Category:Hong Kong Concerts Category:Live shows Category:Live albums